


Words and Emotions

by sesray



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, English is not my native language, I have never wrote this level of fluff in my life, M/M, Post-Episode 12, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, When the anime ends and you don't know what to do with your life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesray/pseuds/sesray
Summary: Ah, i'm screwed.Yuuri thinks and snuggles more into his fiance's neck, breathing the wonderful smell of roses.I love him so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally going to be in spanish but i wanted to practice my writing in english; which is not the same and is more plain but i'm satisfied. 
> 
> I can't believe i wrote this. Is so sweet. Before hand, i apologize for grammatical or ortografic errors.
> 
> Please enjoy ( /^ ♡ ^ )/

Viktor's eyes are weird, Yuuri thinks at some point in his year with his fiancé (he still is amazed to call him that). Sitting side by side in the couch of Viktor's apartment with Makkachin spreaded across their legs; he finds himself drowning in his thoughs with the familiar and comfortable warm pressing by his side. 

It's cold in Russia and staying in was the only thing they could do today. It was saturday and the practice in the rink finished early and they were just hugging while sitting at the couch. Enjoyning the evening and the warm they were having.

His eyes are beautiful, Yuuri thinks, it reminds him of the sky in summer; without clouds and just the sun caresing his face with intensity. Sometimes he looked at his eyes and watched how it glowed from a clear cyan to shades of a pale and pastel green. So naturally, that sometimes Yuuri felt that he was looking into some kind of beautiful and strange jewel.

Yuuri thinks his eyes are special in some kind of way. He knows half of the population of the world has similar eyes but Viktor's are special for him.

The look he gives him every morning since he moved into his apartment; sleepy eyes but full of love and anticipation for the rest of the day with him. (He had said it out loud too)

When he smiles so tenderly and sincere, the japanese man thinks he might melt right there. And it's such a pure view because he can feel the joy in his fiancé's face, the way his eyes flicker in deligh at the sight of something he likes and the way they change color with the light.

 _Ah, i'm screwed._ Yuuri thinks and snuggles more into his fiance's neck, breathing the wonderful smell of roses. _I love him so much._

"Yuuri?" _Speaking of the devil._ Viktor slides an arm around the shorter man's waist and pulls him closer. He just sighs and looks up to him.

"Yeah?" He asks back, connecting his eyes with Viktor's, which felt like a long and wonderful minute.

Cyan meets warm brown in a glitter of light and Yuuri feels doing this for the rest of his life will be just fine. The ash blonde arches an eyebrow to the shorter man and gives him an small kiss in his forehead.

"What are you thinking, darling?" He gives him a small smile; sincere smile and Yuuri just shrugs, scratching the spot behind makkachin's ears causing a happily waving of the dog's tail.

Yuuri smiles. "Nothing important."

And he hears a sound from Viktor that sounds like a confused wine and asks.

"Nothing important makes you blush while looking into the space? You are weird but beautiful man, Yuuri." He kisses the temple of his head and the japanese man sends him an small glare.

"I'm not weird and i was not blushing." He protest and his fiancé just gives him an obvious look, sliding his free arm around his waist, connecting his hands and pulling the shorter man closer.

"You are red and it's cute, darling." He says with a smirk, moving his head forward to be more closer to yuuri's face. And Yuuri himself was fully aware that a slight pink was covering his cheeks when this _sinful_ man was just centimeters of him. "Oh, you are pink now."

"Viktor!" He protest once more, pushing the ash blonde man by his chest and recieving a loud laugh.

"But it's cute, Yuuri~" he says, rubbing his cheek with his head just like a dog that hasn't recieve attention. Oh, but Viktor was a spoiled man and Yuuri even wonders if he put a ring on a nine year old child, because the man just wanted to be spoiled after a long day and he became unbearable and clingy (more than he normally was), but he wasn't complaining if he was in his fiancé's arms.

The dark haired man poked his fiancé's nose and kissed the spot between his eyebrowns. He brough a hand to the other man's face, resting it carefuly in his cheek and caresing gently the corners of the man's eyes with his tumb, feeling the soft skin of his lover.

Viktor leaned to the touch, putting a hand above the other man's and kissing his palm with love. He turned to watch the shorter man's reaction but finding how the boy was just looking at his face with a glimming foundness and loving reddish brown eyes looking at him like he was the entire world. And Viktor couldn't support how his heart was pouding with such a fierze at the sight of this man and felt like he was the luckiest person to have this loving creature in front of him.

 _Oh, i'm so screwed._ Viktor thinks, pulling the most dumb smile he had that Yuuri loved the most. _I love him too much._

And he leaned to a kiss, which Yuuri reciprocrate with a smile. The japanese man, most of the time, tasted like sweet apples and that's what Viktor enjoyed the most of his lover. The taste remind him of sweet and joyful childhood, with loving words and small actions. So _Yuuri_ in it.

In the contrary, Viktor tasted like bitter coffee most of the time. Of course, it was because the drink was Viktor's life saver but the bitterness tasted like adolecense with rough words but burning passion. Something that, Yuuri thinks, it was his lover most difficult stage but also, the most inspiring and loving stage.

Breaking away first, Yuuri opened his eyes and saw how beatiful cyan eyes were looking at him. Reading every part of him with attention, and loving him at the same time.

Viktor, at the same time, was just spechless. The moment he saw the reddish gleam of his lover's eyes, he knew he was just madly and deeply in love. Suddenly, he smiled with a intense pink spreaded in his cheeks and Viktor knew he was just loving an angel.

"I love your eyes." Yuuri confesses, hands resting in his shoulders and Viktor swores he looks like he just fell from the sky. But noticing the confession, he just smiles.

"Oh? Really?" He asks, and his lover nodds.

"They remind me of Hasetsu's ocean." He says and circles Viktor's shoulders with his finger, with his eyes held to him. But the silver haired man just stays quiet, giving him long stare and Yuuri continues. "Because, the ocean in Hasetsu is clear in summer. I-it's like a clear and innocent cyan with a pale green in the coasts when the sun it's in the top. It's beautiful when you stay until sunrise to watch how it glows with the sun."

He says, with his gaze meeting everything except Viktor's, noticing Makkachin asleep in the corner of the room. He steal glaces with the intense blush covering half of his face.

"It f-feels like home." He says at least, keeping his eyes in Viktor's face. Anxiety creeping in his chest and squeezing the words down. "You feel like _home._ "

He finally says, feeling the pressure leaving his chest and the hidden fear fead away from the back of his mind. But his gaze never turns apart from his lover, who just looks at him with wide and lovely eyes. Until he sees tears rolling down Viktor's, it's when the fear comes back suddenly like a thunderclap.

Even if he hated making Viktor cry, he looked like he was crying crystals instead of tears. Still so beautiful.

"W-what?" He stutters, looking horrified of watching him cry. He was panicking so much that he couldn't think clearly. "I-it was something that i s-say? Oh, Viktor, please f-forgive me. I'm so sorry."

It's when he holds his wrist, that he sees Viktor just smiling with sincerity at him. Still with tears streaming down his eyes and his nose red. He smiled and it wrecks Yuuri's world.

"It is, in fact, what you said, my dear Yuuri." He says, his voice sounding a little deep but with the usual teasing tone. "And i love you so much for saying such sweet words for me." He takes his hand and kisses the gold ring, still in his finger. Still shiny and full of promises. "And that you consider some part of me, or me, your home, darling."

He smiles, taking away his tears with his hand and chuckles when the shorter man grabs his hand and kisses his eyelids gently and sweetly. They interlaze their fingers together and touch their foreheads together. Yuuri sighs, a little funny feeling in his chest.

" _You_ are home, Viktor." He gives him a chaste kiss in the lips. "Never forget that."

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for mistakes and i hope you enjoyed, my dudes ( * ♡ * )
> 
> This is my [Tumblr](http://sesulxx.tumblr.com) if you want to ask me anything (ﾉ♡ヮ♡)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ and my [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/@sesrxy)
> 
> Bye ♡♡


End file.
